


Can’t Say No

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Elizabeth volunteer at an animal shelter.





	Can’t Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

“How about we volunteer at an animal shelter?” You suggested to your girlfriend, Elizabeth, as the two of you were eating dinner.

Elizabeth smiled, she knew how much you loved animal’s. She reached across the table, she took your hand in hers and linked her fingers with yours. “I love that idea. But we’re just going there to volunteer, not to take any animal’s home with us.”

“I know, I know.” It was going to be hard not to take any of them home with you but you’ll just have to try. 

You got up and took both of your plates since you were both done eating. As you went to grab her plate you lean down and kissed her. Elizabeth smiled into the kiss which caused you to smile into the kiss as well.

xxxxx

A few days later you and Elizabeth were volunteering at an animal shelter. As soon as you saw the animal’s a huge smile formed on your face. When Elizabeth saw you smiling it warmed her heart, she loved seeing you smile.

Elizabeth was taken to where they had the cats while you were taken to where they had the dogs. As you were walking past some of the dogs, one of the them caught your eye. It was a Siberian Husky with blue eyes. 

You stopped walking and went over, you knelt down as the dog came to greet you. “Hey there.” You smiled as you saw the dog’s tail wag. 

“That’s Molly.” The worker who was showing you around came over to you. “She doesn’t like many people but she seems to like you a lot.” They smiled.

You looked over at them. “Would it be alright if I saw her?” 

They nodded and grabbed a leash. They got Molly and told you to follow them. They brought you to a room where people can interact with the animal’s. The worker told you that they would be right outside of the room and you nodded.

As soon as Molly started walking over to you, you got down to her level. When she was close enough you slowly reached out to pet her. Molly got into your lap and just stayed there as you pet her. 

The smile on your face grew as you stayed there with her. “You’re such a sweetheart.” Molly started licking your face which caused you to laugh.

xxxxx

Elizabeth went to go find you after she was done helping out where the cats were. When she finally found you, you had a dog with you. She just stood there and watched as you interacted with the dog. She couldn’t help but smile.

You looked up and saw your girlfriend, you smiled at her. “Hey babe.”

She walked over to you. “Hey love.” She kissed your cheek and smiled down at the dog. “Who’s this?” Elizabeth knelt down.

“This is Molly.” You knelt down with your girlfriend and smiled at her. 

Molly slowly made her way over to Elizabeth and sniffed her hand. Molly then placed her head on Elizabeth’s knee, Molly’s tail started to wag like it did the first time Molly saw you.

Elizabeth chuckled as she started petting Molly. “She’s a cutie.” She looked over at you, she saw that you were frowning. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” She placed her free hand on top of yours.

“I know you said we couldn’t take any animal’s home with us but the worker who I was with told me that Molly doesn’t like a lot of people and the fact that she likes both of us… Lizzie it has to be a sign.”

Elizabeth looked down at Molly then back at you. It did feel right having Molly with the both of you. In the short amount of time that she spent with Molly, the dog already had a part of her heart. 

“Alright, she can come home with us.” She smiled. She could never say no to you. She had a feel that she wouldn’t be able to say no to Molly either.

Your eye’s widened. “Really?” Elizabeth nodded. You wrapped your arms around her neck and pulled her into a sweet kiss. You pulled away from the kiss and rest your forehead against her’s, Molly is happily barking.

You knew that Molly was going to get spoiled by both of you and your girlfriend, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
